The present invention relates to a sprayer, wherein a plurality of water outlet joints are connected at the water outlet of the water main tube. The water outlet joints are connected to respective water spraying tubes.
For the current sprayer (referring to FIG. 1), the distal end of the water main tube 10 has a joint 11 which is connected to an annular tube 12. The surface of the annular tube 12 is installed with spraying holes 13 (shown in FIG. 2). The annular tube 12 is divided into two parts. The left and right parts of the spraying holes 13 are arranged at opposite sides. If the left side of the spraying hole 13 is on the upper surface of the annular tube 12, and the right side of the spraying hole 13 is on the lower surface of the annular tube 12 (referring to FIG. 2), as water in the annular tube 12 sprays out from the spraying holes 13, by the reaction force of the water beam 14, the annular tube will rotate around the axial center of the water tube 10. This way for arranging spraying holes 13 will generate water beams 14 at opposite directions and thereby, the annular tube 12 will rotate due to the water beams 14.
In this sprayer, the water beam 14 will present as a water screen by the driving of the annular tube. Therefore, a beautiful scenery is formed. However, the conventional sprayer presents a pane or umbrella like water screens. The shape is dull. Even the shape of the annular tube 12 is changed, the water screen has also a two dimensional plane form
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a sprayer with a three dimensional water screen. The water outlet of the water main tube is installed with an annular tube and at least one tube. The annular tube or tube has joints at two ends. The two ends are connected to a common annular tube, or each joint is connected to an annular tube. Each annular tube or tubes are installed with spraying holes. Therefore, when water flows in the annular tube or tubes, and water is sprayed from the spraying holes. Each tube bodies will be driven to rotate. The rotational direction is different. Therefore, a 3D water screen is presented. The reason is that the annular tube or tubes connected to the water main tube may be driven by water to rotate by itself, so that the tube connected to the aforesaid tube will be driven to rotate by itself, the rotations of the two depend on different axial centers. The former rotates around the water main tube, while the latter rotates around the former tubes. Therefore, the effect likes the rotation of the earth. The two rotates around different centers. Therefore, the 3D water screen is formed. The annular tube or tubes of the present invention may have any desired shape. One water outlet end is further connected to an annular tube. Spraying holes are installed on the surfaces of the annular tubes As in operation, water screen of the annular tube like an envelop, an the water screen from the annular tube presents a special shape. Therefore, the whole effect likes an envelope with one pet therein. The shapes of the annular tubes can be modified as desired.